The Book of the King
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: Susan gives Caspian a gift he didn't expect to get... SuxCas Just a fluffy one-shot. Read&Review please!


**Hey there fellow Suspian lovers! I was at home utterly bored and what better way to kill your boredom than writing? It's just a pointless, fluffy one-shot.**

**Caspian gets a geography lesson and gets more than he had expected for...!**

**I usually write long chaps but I thought I one-shot gets boring when too long... I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Chronicles of Narnia but I wish I owned a certain Prince... King...whatever!  
**

* * *

Caspian the Tenth, the High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands was… bored.

He was sitting in a very unkingly manner in his golden throne, observing for no particular reason his gold, ornamented with precious gems crown that was resting on his lap.

He didn't have anything better to do anyway.

He would have challenged Edmund in a chess game but the Just King had been as stupid as to play snowball with his youngest sister without a coat or at least a scarf, insisting him "being used to England's cold weather, hence he was used to cold weather in general therefore the chances of him catching a cold were unlikely". Guess he was proved wrong, much to his dismay. Caspian usually laughed at him and pointed a mocking finger at him every time his sneeze echoed across his chambers but now he just cursed him.

At least, _he_ wasn't as stupid as to spend time around him and find himself in a similar situation.

So he was just sitting there, a foot hanging from the right side of his throne and making a soft sound whenever it crushed lightly on the gold throne's side.

He cursed Peter for being in the fields practicing swordfight. He would have been his opponent but he detested cold weather and snow, whereas the former High King preferred it over the scorching sun of the summer, which Caspian found it perfectly comforting to be heated by the warm sunrays. But guess he was just used to it and was more resilient to hot weather than the Pevensies who claimed that in their world rain and cold were a routine.

He shifted uncomfortably and groaned when he realized he was too bored to even think of an occupation that would keep him busy and get him rid of that annoying boredom. Even an audience with complaining Narnians and Telmarines arguing seemed as a good idea to him. And it was that thought that made him hit his head lightly on the back of his throne and whisper to himself under his breath he was going crazy. A soft gasp escaped his lips when he hit harder than he had meant to and it caused him a light headache for the slightest of moments.

He didn't bother lifting his gaze at the sound of the great doors opening until he heard a very familiar, soft clapping of heels on the marble floor heading towards him. With a hopeful smile, he looked below him only to see the Gentle Queen walking graciously and with a soft grin playing in the corners of her luscious lips towards him. His grin only got bigger when he saw her winking knowingly at him and he mentally thanked Aslan for sending her to him and for making her his Queen.

He prevented himself from thinking once more how beautiful and radiant she was and how her flawless face was shining every time it was graced with her gentle, wide smile.

He only concentrated on how she would save him from the awful state he was in at that moment.

"You know, most people would consider this position inappropriate." She observed arching a playful brow as her eyes traveled from his head to his toe.

"What's a King to do when his Queen leaves him all alone and miserable just to spend her day in the Royal Tailor's?" he requested pretending to be hurt as he remained at the same position."It's utterly cruel to know clothes take all the credit of a woman's love than her husband, you know…"

Susan placed a finger on her lips and took a pensive look. "I would think not, considering those clothes take a part of said credit just so that said woman looks appealing and attractive to said husband!"

The King smiled slyly at her before pulling her gently so that she was sitting on his lap with her back pressed against his muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested them on her stomach, making her tilt her head back and support it on his shoulder.

"And I would think that said woman knows that she needs no clothes to be appealing or attractive to her husband." He whispered seductively in her ear, his hot breath tingling on her sensitive skin and making her skin erupt in goosebumps. A contented smile played on her lips as he trailed small butterfly kisses across her neck and jaw and she felt him grin when a soft moan escaped her full lips.

"Won't you say this is a highly inappropriate behavior for a King _and_ his Queen?" he murmured among the kisses against her neck earning another delighted sigh from her which made him pull her even closer.

"I shall indeed." She whispered back and surprised him by giving him a lath kiss on his perfect lips and taking advantage of his surprise, she unlocked his strong arms around her waist and stood unwillingly on her feet, since she'd much rather stay in his arms for the rest of her life. "After all, I've got a little something for you!" she hurried to say when he put on a mask of hurt and disappointment.

She extended her hand to him which he more than happily accepted and with a glorious smile on the faces of both of them, they headed out of the throne room.

He let her lead him through the corridors, and thought of how favourable and pleasant the turn of events was. She was the perfect person to free him of his boredom. She actually was the perfect person for him and he just didn't know if he deserved someone so perfect as her to be his wife, to be loved by her.

"Love, what are we doing in the library?" he asked almost laughingly when he was practically pushed in the great room and she shut the doors close so that they would not be disturbed.

Without a word, she took his hand again and led him before one of the large tables in the middle of the room. A pile of large, quite old books rested on the table and Susan made him sit in the chair before them while she sat next to him on the table so that she was facing him. "I am ready to know the reason of us being here, love."

"Well, I was going through Professor Cornelius's personal library –he has allowed me to visit any time I please- and anyway, I accidentally found these books. They are from the Golden Age. They belonged to me actually. They were my second Father Christmas's gifts, during my first reign in Narnia. They are books of literature, of the history of the world we came from, physics and geography. I know the other world fascinates you, so now, they're yours."

"What?" It was more of a rhetorical question than an actual one, Susan could tell by the fascinated, joyful smile of his, a smile that could even belong to a little boy who received a wooden sword and shield as birthday presents.

He glanced at her as if asking for her permission to take them and when she smiled brightly, he swiftly opened the one on top of the pile and started reading the contents.

It was indeed very old, the pages were rough and had the strange brownish colour old books usually have, it was clear the pages were well-worn. It was a geography book, he realized with genuine happiness and curiosity, he had heard the Pevensies' old world was round and he would very much like to have a precise picture of that…globe. But before he voiced that curiosity of his, his dark gaze fell upon the words "The Greatest Seas of the Planet".

"Turn to page 204." Susan suggested with a clever smirk and as if reading his mind, he found that particular chapter that had caught his attention.

Caspian had always loved the sea, he was fascinated by its mystery and beauty, by how something so enchanting can sometimes be so dangerous and it was different for a boy who had spent all of his life on mountains. And as a child he had been very disappointed and sad to not be able to visit the ocean as his uncle Miraz and all of the Telmarine race feared it.

But the Dawn Treader's construction was almost over and soon, he and his beloved wife would be sailing towards the utter east and would have adventures of a lifetime. How perfect a life can be? He had the sea just a few feet below his castle, Cair Paravel, he had an amazing and loving family and he had a beautiful wife. Yes, he had everything he needed to be happy.

"Would you happen to notice something…quite…strange in what you're reading?" Susan's cerulean eyes looked most suspicious to the young King, as if she was on to something.

He raised a cheeky but puzzled brow and lowered his gaze at the book once more. And she was right. The most strange, the most unlikely, the most unexpected thing he had ever read was written at the bottom of the page 205.

"_The Caspian Sea is the largest enclosed body of water on Earth by area, variously classed as the world's largest lake or a full-fledged sea._" He read the words out loud. He still couldn't believe his own eyes but he felt a grin of understanding and surprise spreading on his shocked face. "Darling, what's…what does…uhmm…_what_?"

Susan laughed heartedly at his reaction and at the way his usually heavily, accented voice of a Spaniard was a bit high-pitched as he exclaimed the last word in pure wonder. "I knew you'd love it _and_ be taken by surprise!" she admitted and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he still stared at her. "Yes, my love, a sea in our old world shares the same name with you!"

"Well, that is…strange…and…nice… but why would you show me this?" he paused a little and continued talking pensively but Susan swore he was talking more to himself than her. "You could have just told me…"

"And miss the look on your face? _Please_!" she shook a dismissive hand laughingly. But then her face turned more serious and sweeter as she took his face in her palm and looked him straight in the eyes. "Well, the real reason I wanted you to see this is because I wanted you to realize that your name is beautiful. It doesn't matter that others bore it before you. It doesn't bear the horrible crimes your ancestors have committed. It is special, just like you…and the sea! I want you to love your name."

The Telmarine grinned at her adoringly. He took her hand and kissed her palm, his lips lingering on a little bit more than normal. He still couldn't understand her obsession that he loves his name but with what she had just done she had surely achieved her goal. And not because some sea in a world he'd never be had his name. But because she seemed to truly love said name and because she had gone through so much trouble that he loved it too.

For the second time that day, he pulled her on his lap but this time he kissed gently in her hair and embraced her lovingly, knowing that that gesture showed her how much he loved her. He wasn't the type of man who told his wife how much he loved her millions of times. He was the type of man who _showed_ her he loved her in millions of _ways_. And he knew she appreciated and loved that.

"I think now you have found a way to occupy yourself, my King." She observed before she placed a kiss on his temple and freeing herself from his loving embrace. "I regret I must leave you. I have promised Lu to let her draw a portrait of me, which by the way is going to be perfectly torturous! Hope you enjoy reading those! I'll see you at lunch, my love."

He blew her a kiss and winked at her as she stood at the doorframe but before she was about to exit fully the room he was reminded of his question. "Wait, Su. You never told me…why are you so eager that I love my name?"

Susan bit her lips as to avoid smiling too widely but her eyes told him that she was expecting that question. "Well, you never know… it may be a boy…!"

"What? Oh, right! A boy…!" Caspian said to himself since Susan was already gone. "Hold on... she didn't actually mean..."

As the Gentle Queen walked gracefully and with a mysterious, satisfied smile painted on her flawless face, she heard the unmistakable yell of disbelief of the High King as realization dawned on him, piercing the thick door that separated the corridor and the library echoing through the stony walls of the corridor.

"A _boy_?"

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! I love hearing your thoughts and taking advice! All I want is to improve myself :D**

**I love you aaaaall! kate xxx**


End file.
